


A Thousand Portals, Maybe More

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Rebellion, Slice of Life, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Chell stays silent.
Kudos: 6
Collections: fan_flashworks





	A Thousand Portals, Maybe More

Chell stays silent as her boots _click click click_ across the floor towards the cube, and the portal gun goes _bloop_ and lifts it as she _c_ _lick click clicks_ back over to the button. She could _whoosh_ open a portal and drop it through to get the same _clunk_ and _beep_ of the door opening, but she doesn't. The silence of the room is soothing, in its own way. The turrets are quiet now, watching their stretch of wall. It's only a minute of walking and carrying, and she needs a rest.


End file.
